Halloween failures
by Death The Bunny
Summary: "Dont look up." He smiled and looked at a certain point above Black Star's head. Black Star, of course, was too curious and looked up. His eyes widened in horror, and moments later, everything went black.


**A/N: **Hello persons~ It is I, Death The Bunny's -kind-of-a-partner-slash-beta-slash-(self proclaimed)annoying-friend~~  
This time, Death The Bunny is not able to post her fanfic as I've tied her to my chair ^_^ (nah, not really ~) Sooo.. I'm gonna do the Disclaimer~  
Allen~ Will you do that for me?~ *Allen from -Man comes in with a misrebale expression* (note that Death The Bunny have never seen said anime/manga ^_^) :  
Death The Bunny does not own Soul-Eater, although, we DO have a plan... Beware~ *The beta/partner/friend walks out dragging poor Allen with a leash* :D  
_Enjoy the fanfic~_

* * *

Death the Kid laughed. It was quite surprising, first, because he didnt laughed so often and second; because the last thing Black Star was expecting him to do, is to laugh. At that moment, his fear that something was wrong with Kid has been shown to be true. Kid laughed, although nothing around was so symmetrical. A paradox, almost.  
"K- Kid? What's wrong with you?" Black Star asked anxiously. Kid stopped laughing, but the expression of satisfaction was not lost on him.  
"Dont look up." He smiled and looked at a certain point above Black Star's head. Black Star, of course, was too curious and looked up. His eyes widened in horror, and some moments later, everything went black.

* * *

"Soul." Kid greeted Soul when he came to his house.  
"Happy Halloween, Kid." Soul smiled his usual grin, which fitted in a funny way with his Batman costume.  
"Are you alone?" Kid asked in surprise and looked behind Soul.  
"Yes, Maka is still organizing herself. She'll probably be here soon." Soul rolled his eyes and sighed. He never understood the big fuss that girls made because of their appearance.  
"Come, enter." Kid opened the door wide. The main hall of the mantion was full of Shibusen's students walking in various costumes, chatting happily with each other and enjoying the foods that were on the two tables on each side of the hall.  
"Wow, I see you took very seriously the organizing of this party. You're not worried that someone here might accidentally move one of the pictures on the wall or something?" Soul grinned when he saw Kid clenched his fists in a restlessness  
"Im trying not to think about it." Soul looked around.  
"Where are Black Star and Tsubaki and Crona? I thought they were supposed to be here already..."  
"Hmm... Crona hasn't came yet, and Tsubaki is around here somewhere."  
"And Black Star?" Kid was silent for a few moments.  
"Hmm... Black Star... Oh yes, he's waiting for you in the basement." Soul raised an eyebrow.  
"In the basement? What is he doing there?" Kid shrugged.  
"I guess he wants to scare you till death with his king-of-werewolfs costume and somehow it will help him outdo the gods."  
"Typical. Oh well, let's finish it already. Where is the basement?"  
"I'll show you the way." Kid led him to one of the side doors of the hall, his black robe flapping behind him. It can be said that his vampire costume did not inspire so much confidence on Soul.  
After walking quietly down the long hallway that on its white walls hung some pictures of symmetry, they came to a black door, which was not different from the other doors on the mantion. The door creaked and opened. Soul went inside and Kid followed, closing the door quietly. After a few seconds of standing in complete darkness, the room was flooded in dim light. Soul could not see where the light is coming from. After a few more seconds, he realized that the light comes from inside of him.  
"What the hell?..." He looked towards the place where Kid was a moment ago. He was'nt there. Soul scanned the room quickly. Where did he go?  
"I'm right behind you." Kid was one step behind Soul. Soul turned and stepped back in alarm.  
"What's going on?" Kid extended his hand towards the place where Soul's heart was. To his surprise, the hand went into him, as if Kid was something like a ghost, but more concrete. It seems that his hand closed on something, and he pulled it out. It was a glowing ball of light.  
"I'm here... to take your soul."

* * *

Maka ran toward Kid's home, hoping not to step on her haunted wedding dress. She was already a half hour late. All because of these stupid shoes, they disappeared with no reason and only after a hysterical searching through the house, one of them was found in the kitchen and the other in Soul's room. She had no idea how they get there.  
"M- Maka!" She heard a voice calling behind. It was Crona. He rushed to close the gap between them and stopped beside her, panting slightly.  
"Oh, I love y- your costume..." He mumbled, blushing as usual. Maka smiled.  
"Thanks, um... your costume is great too... I think. What did you dress like? Shinigami Sama having a heart attack?" Crona was wearing a black robe with a hood, and a white mask with eyes and mouth open in an expression of horror.  
"N- no... Its A costume of 'The Scream'..." He muttered in embarrassment.  
"Oh... okay." They went together to Kid's house. Kid opened the door and invited them to enter.  
"Welcome, Maka, Crona." He smiled at them kindly, but his smile faded slightly when he saw Crona.  
"Crona... Is this... supposed to be a parody of my father?" He stole a glance at Shinigami Sama who was at the room and spoke with Spirit that was trying to ignore the fact that Stein looked at him with a strange expression as he holds his fork in a rather suspicious manner.  
"N- no!... This is..."  
"This is a costume of 'The Scream'." Maka sighed. Crona glanced into Shinigami Sama concerned, hope he does not see it accidentally as an insult.  
"Hmm... Maka, can you accompany me for a minute? I want to show you something." Maka blinked.  
"Uh... sure. Why not." She turned to follow Kid, leaving Crona alone in the big crowd. Crona looked around nervously. Ragnarok came out of his back and started bothering him to give him food. Having no choice, he walked to one of the refreshments table and asked that the earth will swallow him, just like Ragnarok swallowed these impossible food quantities. A few minutes later Kid returned, alone.  
"W- where's Maka?" He asked uneasily.  
"She's waiting for you in the basement." Crona went after Kid Although feeling that something was wrong. Moments later all he saw was darkness full of shadows and frightening infinite.  
"I- I dont know how to deal with it!" His muffled cry barely came through the black door.

* * *

Tsubaki looked for the Black Star throughout the hall for over an hour. She asked everyone she knew, and still, no one saw the king-of-werewolfs in the area. Finally someone told her that he saw him leave the courtroom with Kid through a door, but beyond that - nothing.  
"Kid!" She cried when she saw the Vampire-grim-reaper in the crowds of people.  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you see Black Star? I'm looking for him for an hour..." Kid looked at her silently. Actually he didnt feel like doing it to Tsubaki. He enjoys seeing the look of horror and fear on the faces of others, but on Tsubaki's face It certainly does not seem so funny. And yet... A task is a task.  
"Follow me."  
Tsubaki fell into a chasm that seemed bottomless, staring in horror at the indifferent eyes of Kid, while still wondering where the hell is her Maister.

* * *

Kid stretched his arms and went back to the main hall.  
"Well?" Liz demanded to know.  
"Everything is going according to plan." Patty laughed in a tone that sounded almost evil.  
"They probably didn't know where it came from..."  
"Indeed. But seriously, I expected much more from them." An amused smile stretched across his lips.

* * *

Black Star fell on something. A floor, apparently, though he couldnt see it so he was'nt sure. He sat there for a while, maybe a few hours, maybe minutes, maybe seconds. Finally he decided to find out whether someone was present there with him.  
"Um... Hello? Is anyone here?"  
"Black Star?" He heard a familiar voice.  
"Soul! How did you get here?"  
"When I came to the party Kid told me you were waiting for me in the basement and-"  
"Soul? Black Star? These are you guys?"  
"Maka! You're here too?"  
"Yes, I looked for you, and Kid said that-"  
"So Kid dragged you here too?"  
"Black Star!"  
"Tsubaki, you too?"  
"Yes, I looked for you and..."  
"It's so dark in here... I dont know how to deal with it!"  
"Hold on, Crona, we're all here with you..."  
"Will someone explain me what the hell is going on here?"  
Suddenly, a blinding light hit them almost to blindness, and the serious voice of Shinigami Sama echoed in their ears.  
"You all... Failed!" The last word he said in his characteristic jovial.  
"What?" Asked everyone as one. Shinigami Sama came out of the shadows.  
"I asked my son Kid to organize this simulation test for you. I wanted to see how you can get on your own, without your partners. Unfortunately- none of you have succeeded!" This was supposed to be a reprimand, but it sounds like it's actually entertaining him. Kid, Liz and Patty appeared and stood next to the Kid's father.  
"I'm really sorry about all this." Kid said with a forced smile.  
"Even though it was really fun to see you terribly frightened." Liz said slyly.  
"Yes indeed!" Patty called out mischievously.  
"But I really wonder why have you never managed to succeed on your own to deal with the situation. You didnt even suspect... and didnt even try to resist." Liz laughed.  
"I think you've scared them too much, Kid."  
"Scare? Me? No one can scare the mighty Black Star!" Black Star called out with self-confidence. Kid leaned towards him and looked at him with a piercing gaze of his golden eyes, while grinning with a chilling smile.  
"Really?"  
Black Star retreated backwards.  
"D-dont stare at me like that!"  
"I guess that you've really succeeded in frightening us all" Maka smiled in defeat. Kid laughed approvingly.  
"Then shall we return to the party?" He asked and everybody nodded, and soon they drifted back to the holiday atmosphere. Even so, at that night, Black Star, Soul, Maka, Crona and Tsubaki couldnt fall asleep.


End file.
